nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Train
Justin Vincent Train (b. September 10th, 2006) is the eldest son of the Train family. He is a current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Gryffindor he is a sisth year and is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser. Biography Family Lineage a bit about the family and where they come from Birth and Childhood Justin was born into a family and as the only child he was slightly spoiled for the first three years of his life. When his younger brother was born the two shared parents and did it very well. The two brothers loved each other and played together like good boys. When Justin became eleven he received a letter by owl from a school both his parents went to. His parents were overjoyed with this since it meant they had now had another wizard in their family. Justin left for school leaving his brother behind. First Signs of Magic when they first showed signs of magic Education at Hogwarts Justin was now a student at Hogwarts and even though he rarely saw his little brother he still loved him. He would return on breaks just to be with his brother. They grew up together loving each other all through their childhood, but when Justin turned thirteen that’s when their relationship sky rocketed. They became even closer in fact intimate which was forbidden, but they didn’t care they loved each other more than they even loved their parents. When Jason turned eleven he was able to attend Hogwarts too which of course made Justin happy since they could now be together again. Of course they still did what they did when they were younger, but it was less frequent since they had to hide it from other students and the teachers. They also were of different years so it made it really hard for them to meet up sometimes, but they were able to get it to work. They were close, but probably not as close as they could have been. Eventually the parents got a divorce because of different ideals and each parent took a child. Justin was taken by his father while Jason was taken by his mother. The two brothers never saw each other again outside of school. They missed each other during breaks and during the summer and when they would reunite once again in Hogwarts they would continue with what they left off before summer. They did start to become separate people though they started to not agree with everything and the ideals they had changed and formed around their friends. They didn’t get along as often as they used to. During the summer Justin lived with his father and learned some of his mannerisms on how to attract people’s attention. He learned how to pick up girls, but this didn’t suit him he already knew he wasn’t into girls in fact he would just use the girls to get to other guys. He would sometimes date a girl to get their boyfriend jealous just so he could snatch a kiss from them when they confronted him. This confused most guys and gave them reason to run from him since most of the guys he kissed were homophobic. Justin didn’t care though he enjoyed tasting their lips. Physical Description Justin looks like a very pretty boy although when he does wear male clothing he doesn’t look right wearing them. When he dresses as a woman he looks a bit masculine, but it seems like these clothes fit him better than male clothes. It might be because of how his slim features give him a feminine look they show him off as a woman rather than a man. He tends to wear sundresses very often or maybe a nice blouse and skirt combo, but when forced to wear male clothing he wears shorts and a tank top since he hates pants. Personality and Traits Girly, Cross dresser, Hardworking, Friendly, Upbeat, Shy, Lustful Magical Abilities and Skills their level of magic, things they're good at, etc. Possessions things they own that are important Relationships maybe a little about how they get along with people Family small blurb on the family Father Name relation with father Mother same with mother Sibling Name with sibling Sibling Name with sibling, add more with four = if necessary Important Person Name any one of significance Importnat Person Name and again Etc add more like with family Etymology what their name means, where it came from, etc.